Possible Stories Teasers
by Lisa-24-7
Summary: Teasers of my possible stories. NEW PROLOGUE to Past and Present, an AU DxS story. Full story coming soon!
1. Phantom Cat Teaser

**HI My name is Lisa and you may or may not be familar with my works on here. Anyways, I've decided to post a few teasers for some stories I wish to write sometime soon. I only have 3 so far, but I may post more. **

**NOTE: If I ever write these, they may not use the exact same words as what is written below. I was in a hurry to write these.**

**Also excuse the bad grammer, punctuation, these are just teasers after all.**

**The following are just breif 'scenes' from the story and also don't give away the ending. Also the are scenes missing that go in between what you will read.**

Phantom Cat Teaser

SUMMARY OF STORY:

A cat appears at Vlad's door and is taken in by Vlad. Upon exploring the portal, he changes into a 'halfa'. Vlad kicks the cat out after being nauty. The cat wonders to the Fentons, where Sam beleives that there is more to the cat then meets the eyes, but no one belives her, not even Danny. After thier fight, the cat is Sam's only real friend, until Vlad kidnaps her. Now the only one who can save her is the cat.

* * *

"Mew!"

The little white kitten finding himself abandoned at the doorstep of a mansion, stared up at the large door, hoping someone would open it up and welcome him in.

"Mew Mew Mew!" he cried.

Suddenly the door opened. Scared, the kitty ran behind the closest bush as a man looked out the door.

"Who's there! I thought I heard something!" The gray-haired man with black pointy shoes asked the air.

The kitty was scared, but he wanted to go inside and be warm, so he crept out of the bushes.

"Mew!"

"Ahhh a cat…this better not be a trick." the man sighed. He looked around for anyone then quickly grabbed the cat and closed the door.

* * *

The portal was a large hole in the wall. The cat didn't know any better, being a curious cat, so he kept walking, slowly approaching the giant opening.

He stood at the entrance for a few moments before creeping inside the darkness. Naturally, he liked darkness better anyways. As he crawled, he slowly became tired, finally deciding just to stop and take a nap.

* * *

"Hmmm…I wonder why this is turned off?" Vlad wondered. "Oh well, no harm done". He pushed the on button before heading back upstairs, not hearing the noise that came from within.

"MMMEEEEEOORRWWW!"

* * *

"You little delinquent cat! Get out!" Vlad yelled as he practically kicked the kitty into the streets.

It wasn't his fault the cat had explored the portal and caused major damage. The cat had no idea what he had done. Nor did he know why his fur color had suddenly changed to black. Oh well…that man wasn't very nice anyways.

* * *

The poor kitty had been roaming the streets for days, not knowing what to do, when he found himself mysteriously drawn to the tall brick building with the giant metal thing on top. There was something about it that drew him to that house, but he couldn't figure out what.

He crept up to the door, pawing at it, when he found himself falling through, straight into the family's living room.

The two kids on the couch, a raven haired boy and a black wearing girl, heard his thump upon hitting the ground and quickly got up.

"Danny, look! A cat! How do you think he got in hear?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, but we should show him to my parents!" The boy replied, running over to the cat.

The cat backed up against the door, this time not falling through, scared. The boy looked down at him. His eyes seemed friendly enough. Giving in, the cat aloud Danny to scoop him up and take him downstairs.

* * *

"Danny! How can you not see it!" Sam begged.

"Sam, you're crazy, cats can not have ghost powers!" Danny replied angrily.

"And humans can't either, but look at you!" Sam protested.

"So what. He's a cat! He doesn't have ghost powers!"

"Fine, if you won't believe me that I'm taking D.C. and leaving!" Sam cried.

"D.C.?" Danny asked curiously

"Danny Cat…." Sam muttered.

Danny burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, he looks just like you in ghost mode, and I KNOW he has ghost powers, whether you believe me or not!"

With that Sam stomped out of the room, D.C. in her hands.

* * *

She was sitting in her room, D.C. in her lap, when the door flung open and she found herself tied up with an ecto-green rope.

The cat went running behind the bed, scared to death.

Vlad, in ghost form, appeared in the doorway. "You're coming with me girl!" he snarled. He quickly grabbed up Sam, who was tied up, and left no trail or witnesses, so he thought.

The cat crept out from behind the bed after he had left.

That girl had been his only real family. He had to do something. Maybe it was time to figure out what had really happened to himself in that portal.

**Should I write this story!? Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

Lisa


	2. Phantom Chronicles 2 Teaser

**

* * *

**

This is a preview of a possible sequel to my story, The Phantom Chronicles. I suggest you read it before reading this, but it's up to you!

Phantom Chronicles Sequel Preview

Summary:  
Things are going good for Danny and Sam in Amity. Until Tiffany gets out with a new plan. Danny discovers a new girl at school, Valerie, and they become close, maybe too close. Sam is feeling rejected, and knows that girl is trouble. What can she do to show Danny this?

* * *

It had been a few months since Danny and Samantha had moved to Amity Park. Everything was going well. They were not attending Casper High. Tucker was a good friend to them after the lies had ended. Everything seemed fine.

Sam and Danny were still a couple. They probably always would be, they loved each other that much. Tiffany had been sent to the Wacky Shack, and wouldn't be out for a long time. No one had seen the huntress since that day either.

* * *

"Hey Girl, guess what? I'm out! And I got a plan!" Tiffany declared over the phone.

The huntress just listened as Tiffany told her the plan. It was a good one!

* * *

"Danny! Danny wake up!" Sam was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Sam, just a little distracted," the boy said, coming back to reality.

"Yeah, distracted. I saw you staring at that girl over there. She's new isn't she?"

Sam pointed at the chocolate skinned girl at her locker across the hall. She was kind of cute, but no one had ever seen her before.

"Yeah, her name is Valerie." Danny said a little too soon.

Sam just raised her eyebrows.

"What? She's in my economics class," Danny said.

"Whatever"

* * *

"Danny right?" the girl asked him after class.

Danny blushed. "Yeah, and it's…Valerie? Right?"

"Yeah, I just moved here. I was wondering if you'd walk me to my next class."

"I don't see why not," Danny replied as they walked down the hall. He didn't even notice his girlfriend standing at her locker, waiting for him

* * *

Danny and Valerie had slowly become closer. The more time they spent together, the less time he found himself spending with Sam.

Sam wasn't too happy. She knew there was something wrong with Valerie, but she never had a chance to tell Danny that, and even if she did, he wouldn't listen.

* * *

"Perfect, they're becoming friends. The closer she gets to him, the easier it is for me to get to him and finally get my revenge!" Tiffany declared.

* * *

**Is this a good sequel idea? Tell me what you think and maybe you'll see the full story soon!**

**Lisa**


	3. As Seen on TV Teaser

**This one just came to me. It's based on a pic I did on DA if you care to see it. I hope you enjoy this!**

As Seen on TV Preview

Summary:

Phantom hasn't been human for years. All he wants is a girl. He notices a beautiful loner who captures his heart. He must find that girl. One night, she's left alone at the dance, finding herself crying on the rooftop. When the ghost appears, will she listen and follow him, or stay put, not wanting to be with the hero she's seen on tv so many times.

* * *

Phantom was quite lonely. Although he had plenty of fans, especially with all those news stories about him, he never had met the girl of his dreams. Until he saw her.

She was walking home from school, looking down at the sidewalk. She seemed so lonely, but boy was she beautiful. Her black hair shined in the light. He gazed at her as he sat on the rooftop. Suddenly she looked up, as if she knew he was watching her. He quickly became invisible, but still gazed as the girl. Upon looking up, her eyes sparkled an amazing purple color. This was the girl.

* * *

Sam didn't really have any friends. She was goth, considered a loner, and no one wanted to talk to her.

So naturally when the jock asked her to the dance, she knew it was too good to be true.

"Who put you up to that one Dash?!" She asked, pretty heated.

"No one, I just felt like asking someone new this time. Me and Paulina kinda broke up and I need a date."

"Yeah right…she so put you up to that." Sam was not going to be used.

"No she didn't! I just need a date and I've never had a chance to get to know you, so I figured why not."

He seemed sincere and Sam did have an amazing dress in her closet she never had gotten a chance to wear.

"Fine, pick me up at 8."

She may have acted like a jerk, but in her mind she couldn't wait. He had asked her! She did a little dance in her mind as she walked to her next class.

* * *

As the weeks went by, the ghost kept a watchful eye out for the girl again. Since that day, he had fallen in love.

He couldn't get his mind off of those eyes. It had been so long since he'd lived, and he just wanted to know what it felt like once more. That girl could give him that, and he had to talk to her.

* * *

Dash had actually shown up on time to pick her up, something that surprised Sam greatly. She had been preparing all day, and was wearing the most elegant purple dress from her wardrobe.

They arrived at the dance, and everything seemed to be going fine. Them Paulina walked in, in her bright pink dress. Dash saw her and quickly grabbed Sam, pushing himself against her into a very wet kiss.

"Ewww Dash, get off me!" Sam protested.

"One more minute, I think she see's us!"

"Who….?" Sam said, pushing Dash away.

Paulina had seen them, and was glaring at them.

"You did this for her, didn't you! You pig!" Sam yelled, causing everyone to stop and look at them.

She did the only thing she could. She ran. Finding the nearest door, which happened to lead to the stairwell to the roof, she ran out and raced up the stairs, in tears.

* * *

Phantom had been patrolling the city when he heard the sobs. The sound drew him to the figure, only to find it was that girl. The one he longed for, and she was crying on the rooftop of the local school gym. He had to help her, for she was the one, the one that could help him become complete.

* * *

**Hmmm, like it? Tell me and if I post the story it will be a good one!**

Lisa


	4. Past and Present EXCLUSIVE Prologue

**EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEEK!!!!**

**Hey guys, this is an exclusive sneak peek at my upcoming story, tentively titled "Past and Present". If you have already read my other teasers, you will probably have seen "As seen on TV". Well this is that story, but much more developed, complex, and better! Enjoy and please comment, I want to know if whether I should post more.**

**I currently have 5 chapters done. I want to wait until the whole story is done to post it so I won't stop in the middle like some authors do. However, I am posting this because I want to see reactions to what I have in mind. **

**Tentative summary of story:  
Danny Fenton and Sarah Manson were THE class couple, until Danny suddenly disappeared. 50 years later, a mysterious ghost from the past appears and Samantha Manson finds herself crushing on the town's mysterious ghostly hero.**

**EVEN IF YOU DECIDE NOT TO REVIEW, IF YOU COULD VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY USER PAGE, THAT WOULD MAKE MY DAY :D**

PROLOGUE

Amity Park, 50 years ago.

"I can't believe we graduate tomorrow," Sarah Manson commented. She was sitting next to him on the bed, running her fingers through his jet black hair.

"And then, we go our separate ways," Danny sighed.

The two had known each other since pre-school, and had been friends ever since. It was only last year that they had finally decided to start dating. They thought they had made a good decision, but now, with their last summer before college soon to start, they realized that they may just be running out of time.

Danny had plans to attend an academy for pilots, which was very far away from Amity Park, their hometown. Sarah, on the other hand, was going to attend a community college in town, for she hated to pick up and leave. Both knew they would forever be friends, but both also wished that there could be something more.

"Well, at least we have all summer together," Sarah replied.

"Yeah….let's make it the best summer ever," Danny said in a cheesy announcer voice. He did that a lot, especially when Sarah was feeling crappy. It always helped, for she always laughed.

And she did, as usual.

"Well, I have to go. My parents want me home by dark," Sarah explained, getting up off the bed.

"You're about to graduate high school and they still make you do that?" Danny asked. "Seriously, isn't it about time you tell them you need to be treated like an adult instead of a child?"

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you inherit money from toothpick wrappers; you're parents stop caring."

Sarah's family was rich. They hadn't always been, but about five years ago a rich uncle had died and left all the money to them. She had hoped nothing would change, but it all did. Her parents, who once took an interest in her life, now only cared about whether or not she was alive. She hated it, for she was always being controlled by her parents and their money. She also knew that if anyone at school ever knew she was rich, she wouldn't be treated the same, which is why only Danny knew.

She and Danny were not the most popular people at their school, Casper High. They had a few other friends, mostly just so they wouldn't be alone at the lunch table, but that was it. They didn't mind; in fact, they both preferred it.

"Well, I guess," Danny said. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" she called back as she left his room and headed home.

After she left, Danny just fell back onto his bed and sighed.

"I sure am going to miss her after this summer."

* * *

It was nine o'clock, and Danny still hadn't called. Sarah wasn't too worried: he had forgotten before, but after what they had done today, she was sure he wouldn't just forget.

So she waited.

Ten. Nothing.

Ten thirty. Nothing.

Eleven. Nothing.

She gave up around eleven thirty, when she herself was getting really tired.

_I guess I'll just talk to him tomorrow_, she thought as she drowsed off to sleep.

* * *

It was the last day of school. They were graduating tonight.

Sarah waited at her locker for Danny. She just needed to see him, to be sure he was okay. He never showed up.

_Danny, where are you?_

In class, the teachers called role. No Danny.

By the time the day had ended, Sarah was getting very worried. He hadn't been at school all day and she hadn't talked to him since yesterday afternoon. Where was he?

_Maybe he's just sick and needed to get better for graduation._

She decided to go over to his place and find out.

Upon entering his house (something she was allowed to do without knocking, for the family knew her), she knew something was wrong.

Mrs. Fenton was standing in the kitchen, the phone to her ear.

"Yes, that's right. He's 5'8" and has jet black hair and blue eyes. Yes, officer, last night."

_That can't be good._

Her heart sank. Where was Danny? Obviously not here.

Mr. Fenton was running around, a bunch of signs in his hands. Sarah managed to stop him for a few seconds.

"Mr. Fenton, where's Danny?" she asked, trying to hide the worry of what she knew would come.

"He's, well….we don't know. He went out last night, something he usually doesn't do, and he never came back."

Her heart sank. Danny, her Danny, was missing.

* * *

She had been looking forward to graduation all year. She and Danny both walking across that stage. She and Danny, finally ready to face the world. Now, however, she didn't feel like going.

Every hour since that afternoon, until she finally had to get ready for graduation, she had called the Fentons to see if Danny had showed up. He never did.

Everyone was worried, but she was probably the most worried, maybe even more than his parents were.

She was now dreading graduation. Hearing his name but not seeing him walk across that stage. They had both worked so hard for this, and now he was gone. In her mind, she kept hoping he'd show up, but in her heart she knew he wouldn't. He was gone and her life would never be the same.

* * *

**Like I said, I REALLY want reviews about this because I am in love with the ideas I have for this, but I want to know what readers think. Thanks guys! **

**PS: This prologue was written about 6 monthes ago and my writing as greatly improved since, so future chapters may not be as awkward. **

**LISA**


End file.
